


we shall hear the angels

by Moonmist_Fire



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Jade learns how to stop fearing the world.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	we shall hear the angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnmarkedGore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmarkedGore/gifts).



> This was an absolute RACE to get out but it was exhilarating and all that matters is that it got here before midnight in California, no i will not be elaborating.
> 
> btw because im writing this super late at night and im tired and the moon is pretty so i'm going to be cheesy and say the moon isn't the only thing that's beautiful tonight @dummy

“Oh, this is the best donut in the entire world!”

Jade huffed softly in amusement. She had always found everything about Cat endearing, down to the finest detail. This one was one of her favorites, the way Cat defined the world in superlatives:  _ “Sikowitz, you’re the greatest teacher ever! Andre, you’re the most talented boy on Earth! Jadey, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my whole life!” _

Involuntarily, Jade cringed at the latter memory. She kept her gaze fixed on her steaming cup of coffee even as she considered the girl across from her, swallowing thickly.

Jade reminded herself that today marked a month since she had asked Cat to be her girlfriend - a month since Cat had said yes. And even though her logic established that it was foolish to still be nervous about their relationship, Jade found her senses on high alert, her body tense, her eyes darting across the booths and tables in the cafe.

Cat was the first girl she had ever dated; she could never be certain if today would be the day they were spotted in public and jeered at. She didn’t think she could stand to see that day come, so she spent their dates going to the greatest lengths to prevent it. The slightest touch made her jump; she constantly scanned the people around her for telltale signs of anger or disgust; her muscles froze when she felt someone staring too long. Jade recalled a date earlier that month, when Cat had grabbed onto her hand, and Jade had instinctively pulled back out of fright. She couldn’t erase the image of Cat’s hurt expression from behind her eyelids, but at the same time, she couldn’t ignore the frantic beating of her heart in her ears. All of her fears compounded until it was almost difficult to look Cat full in the face, as she was demonstrating at the present moment.

She started as something touched her knee and scolded herself as she realized it was only the table, as her leg had begun jumping from the stress. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cat happily finishing her donut, completely unaware of the fiery conflict presently scalding Jade’s mind.

“Time to go,” Jade said suddenly, pushing her chair back noisily, her heart going into hysterics as she drew the eyes of most of the room. They had been out for hours, and ridden with the fear that accompanied nighttime, Jade was more than ready to leave this little cafe.

“But what about your coffee?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jade clutched her purse tightly and gritted her teeth, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment rise into her face as she failed to shake the gazes of strangers.  _ You look so stupid right now,  _ she thought to herself furiously. Before Cat could protest any more, Jade left her standing there, walking briskly out of the cafe with her head bowed and her heart ready to give way.

* * *

“Sorry,” was all Jade said after she parked the car in front of Cat’s driveway and turned off the engine, her fingers trembling as she picked at the peeling leather on the wheel.

Cat knew exactly what Jade meant, so she smiled and didn’t ask what that was for. She had gotten used to Jade’s anxieties surprisingly quickly, and she was nothing if not patient. “It’s okay! I had a lot of fun with you!”

“Um, I’ll take you out for breakfast tomorrow. If you want.” Jade didn’t look up, but she knew Cat’s smile widened. “I’m… I’m buying, of course.”

“I’d love that, Jadey! Does seven work? Because I’ll have to get through my brother if we go any later, because he likes locking me in my room if I sleep in too late!”

Jade mustered every ounce of strength in her to pull her eyes up to Cat’s face, which was turned towards her in the moonlight and sparkling in starshine. Jade was completely captivated, and didn’t say anything about Cat’s mention of her brother; this was a far more pressing matter. Her throat went dry. Cat’s eyes were entire worlds.

“That - yeah, yes, that works,” she managed.

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Cat cheered. It did little to soothe Jade’s nerves. Especially since, after a moment, Cat appeared not to take the cue to leave, and simply stayed there, smiling at Jade. 

Irritation prickled the girl.  _ What is she waiting for?  _ And suddenly, a realization struck her.  _ Does she want me to…? _

Jade’s breath hitched. They’d never kissed before.

Cat was staring at her expectantly, head slightly tilted in amusement and curiosity, while Jade was suddenly plunged into roaring white water, flailing for air. She desperately grasped onto anything she could find.

“Good night, I hope your brother doesn’t, um, wake up and think you’re a burglar again…”

“Jade -”

“I’ll be here at seven! And - and just make sure you bring a coat because it’s getting cold and I’m not giving you mine.”

“Jadey.”

“Because last time we went to the movies and it was cold and you -”

Jade was cut off by a soft hand against her face, companioned by a soft pair of lips pressing against her own. A soft sound of surprise left her lips before she felt every function of her body come to a complete standstill.

She forgot how to breathe. Her hands stayed frozen at the wheel. She felt the very distinct sensation of her heart bursting into a million pieces.

“Good night, Jadey. Drive safe!” Cat was saying, all too soon, a happy grin on her face as she was suddenly shutting the car door behind her. Jade remained frozen in place for God knows how long, until eventually, she allowed her forehead to drop against the wheel, almost feeling steam coming out of her ears. Her heart was thrumming, her nerves were snapping with electricity, her hands were trembling.

But she was smiling wider than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

Five years later, Cat and Jade are snuggled flush against each other on the couch. Cat is holding her girlfriend between her legs, and they’re pressed against each other front to front as if they were born to fit that way. The television chatters in the background, but neither one of them is paying much attention; Cat fingers comb with a soothing rhythm through Jade’s curls, and Jade is transfixed by the elegance in her face, and continues staring until it makes Cat giggle.

“What are you looking at?” she smiles. Jade can’t help returning it. The way her eyes sparkle is a pattern she’s memorized long ago.

“Sing for me,” is all Jade murmurs in response. Cat’s smile grows. Jade has always loved exploring every inch of her desires, her aspirations and tameless dreams. Jade has proven her love in countless ways, and at times it was hard for Cat to fathom how someone could love her so much.

It starts with a soft hum, a tiny bud that quivers hiding inside her chest, before she begins to let it blossom, and before long the melody begins to ripple like gossamer curtains in a breeze. Jade watches her and feels her own heart pounding, and she can tell by the way Cat’s mouth is twitching upwards that she can feel it, too.

When Cat tilts her head backwards to trap a note in the air, Jade is possessed by a sweet, beckoning urge. She gives it half a thought before she leans forward to press a kiss upon Cat’s throat, and feels the note swelling from within as it trembles beneath her lips, through Cat’s skin. Immediately she is struck by the connection she has made between her mouth and Cat’s throat, and in an instant she feels a fusillade of steady vibrations hammering through her own body, as the crescendo ignites a sensation Jade could never have known otherwise. Within the tender boundaries of an instant, they are enfolded in the tenderest mutual sympathy that leaves Jade limp and breathless with the sheer volume of comprehension that has so rapidly swum into her vision. Everything that they have ever dreamed of is understood and reciprocated in a moment.

The note suddenly quivers and is interrupted by another soft giggle, whose tremor sets Jade’s heart in feverish motion once more. She removes her lips from Cat’s throat and sees the deepest gratitude in shimmery brown eyes; she watches in awe as her scarlet hair ripples like sun on shining satinwood. For a moment the world exists without movement or sound, until all too soon the unapologetic noises of cars rushing outside and the babbling television sweep over her again.

“I love you so much,” Jade manages after several beats of loudness, feeling a painful tug at her heart as she aches to be able to truly divulge to Cat just how much, and is left floundering for the words, just like every other time she has tried. And, just like every other time, she attempts again. “I love you. I don’t care what anybody thinks anymore. This matters to me - you matter to me so much more than anything that could happen. I want to spend -”

Cat cuts her off with a soft kiss, and it reminds Jade of the first time she did that years ago. As if it’s the first time, she feels electricity snapping through her nerves, a sensation that’s revived as Cat pulls back again to give her another smile.

“Tell me later. At the altar.”

Relief trickles into her, and she doesn’t attempt to conceal her smile. She rests her head on Cat’s chest and feels gentle fingers begin to run through her hair again, the same placid tempo as before, the same honeyed melody pouring from Cat’s mouth in a hum.

**Author's Note:**

> two minutes to spare!!! wouldnt miss it for the world!! im sorry it wasnt as good as i wanted it to be but i hope u liked it anyway!!!


End file.
